The Empath Alchemist
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: One decision can change everything in a timeline. What can adding a person do? This is an alternate universe where Edward and Alphonse have a sister. How much will change? A rewrite of my old FMA fic that I began writing 7 years ago. Rating may change. No pairings yet.


**Author's Note:**

_Hello to anyone coming to this fic, whether you've read the original or not! This can be read on its own, but if you're interested in how this story came to be and its evolution, the original is on my page as "Full metal Alchemist: the Serenity Alchemist". _

_Since its almost the seventh year anniversary of that fic, I figured I would publish chapter 1 on here! I will also be posting it on AO3. If anyone wants the link, please PM me or just search for a fic under the same name on there! _

_This is the only full chapter of this fic written, so it might be a while before the next update! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and will maybe leave a nice review! Thanks and love to you all! _

* * *

**The Empath Alchemist**

**Chapter 1 - High Hopes**

* * *

It was a stormy summer night when Alphonse Elric was born. Most would consider him to be lucky. He was going to be born into a loving family. A mother, father, and two siblings who already loved him very much. The most excited was the older sister; Phoebe, who was five at the time. Brighter and more observant than the average child her age, she knew almost immediately when her mother's labor began.

They had all been sitting on their couch; Trisha, their mother, Phoebe, and Edward, her younger brother. Their father, Van Hohenheim had been out. The blonde girl had been on her side, her head resting against her mother's swollen stomach. Listening to her future sibling as his little feet thumped, sounding almost as excited to meet them as they were to meet him. It was magical to Phoebe, the process of having a baby. Almost like the alchemy that their father performed. She really couldn't wait to have another sibling to play with. She really hoped it was another girl. But she'd be happy with a brother too. Just another kid.

"Mama?" Phoebe spoke up, golden eyes fluttering open, gazing up at her mother. Both she and Edward took after their father; both with golden hair and eyes. But Phoebe always wished she looked like Trisha.

Trisha was beautiful. Her hair was a soft shade of brunette, her eyes bluer than summer skies. She reminded Phoebe of the outside. Of fun times and sunny days. It was her smile that reminded her of it the most.

Those soft blue eyes flicked over to Phoebe, glittering with adoration. Trisha always wore her heart on her sleeve. In her expression. "Yes, my Phoebe?" Came her voice, the sound soothing to little Phoebe. "Do you think we'll always be together like this? You, me, Ed, daddy, and the baby?" Asked Phoebe, her ear still pressed diligently on Trisha's tummy. Long lashes fluttered and her mother's smile grew. "Of course, sweet." It was a perfect moment.

Just as Phoebe was about to say something else, however, Trisha suddenly cried out in pain. Then there was wetness on the sofa. Phoebe sat up, moving back. There she saw the wetness and she immediately remembered what Pinako, their granny for all intents and purposes had told her.

Immediately, Phoebe popped up off of the couch and woke up Edward, who grumbled in protest. But the girl persisted, eventually rousing her younger brother from his sleep. "Whatsit?" The sleepy boy mumbled, rubbing at his eyes slothfully.

"Mama's having the baby!" Phoebe squeaked, eyes wide. "Go get Granny!" Luckily, that woke her brother up quickly, and before she could tell him again, he was awake and running out of the house as fast as his little feet could carry him. Once he was gone, Phoebe looked back to her mother, who looked worse for wear. "It's gonna be okay, mama," she said, small hands brushing a loose strand of hair out of her mom's face.

As always, Trisha smiled. "I know."

Alphonse's birth wasn't an easy one. Edward had to wait outside while Phoebe did her best to help Pinako with the birth. She fetched warm water, towels, and whatever else she could. She even held Trisha's hand when it got bad. When it got really bad, Pinako told her to shut her eyes. So she did. All she remembered from then on was screaming and crying from Trisha. She didn't understand much more than that.

She definitely knew when it was over though.

A sharp baby's cry rang through the air, the sound as powerful as a church bell ringing. Almost immediately, the intense atmosphere dispersed and Pinako instructed Phoebe to open her eyes. When she did, the first thing she saw was her new sibling. Tiny, squishy, and dirty. But there they were. And they were beautiful. "It's a boy." Pinako's voice was relieved as she spoke. It made Phoebe feel like everything was okay. Her brother was here.

"Alphonse," Trisha breathed almost immediately, her affection for her new baby clear. A tired smile rested on her lips as she was handed her son for the very first time. Leaning over the bed that Trisha had been moved to, Phoebe grinned. "He's so cute," She cooed.

"He's squishy," said Edward's voice from the doorway, where he not only stood, but also his father. They looked like true dopplegangers, only Hohenheim was older and wore glasses. Looking toward the doorway, Pinako squinted from behind her glasses. "Great timing, Hohenheim. You're just in time to give your new son his first bath."

Complying, Hohenheim padded over, smile soft as he cleaned baby Alphonse with a practised ease. He was a doting father. Once Alphonse was clean, Pinako dressed him in his first outfit and swaddled him in a blanket. Then Phoebe begged to hold him.

Trisha couldn't refuse her. So she called her to her side where Alphonse was placed in her arms. He was a bit heavy for her, so Trisha helped support her. Phoebe couldn't stop grinning. She felt like she'd been waiting to meet him forever. It was hard to believe that he was finally here. She cradled him in her little arms, only shifting slightly as Trisha held her closer into her side, now positioned to where baby Alphonse was on Phoebe's chest.

"I love you lots, So. I'm gonna love and protect you forever," Phoebe promised.

"Forever," Edward agreed, gathering himself at Trisha's feet. "Forever and ever," added their mother, her voice tired as she drifted off to sleep.

Hohenheim was silent.

* * *

The day that Hohenheim left was a horrible day. The weather, however, was perfect. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly. It was a week before Phoebe's seventh birthday, which meant the little girl was full of anticipation and excitement. Edward had turned five the previous month and Al was nearly three. Phoebe couldn't wait to have her own party with her friends and family. Nothing would be better.

The siblings and their neighbor's daughter, Winry, were playing together in the vast front yard of their countryside home. The current game? Hide and seek.

Phoebe had found Edward for what seemed like the millionth time in the same exact place; behind an old oak tree in their yard. "Oh shoot! How d'ya keep finding me, Peebs?" The younger boy asked grumpily.

Laughing victoriously, Phoebe ruffled Edward's hair. "You've had the same hiding place for the last five rounds," she pointed out, her little pink tongue out at him as she posed cockily. Edward pouted. "Well, it's not like we got anywhere to hide! Mom won't let us leave the yard!" He complained, arms crossed, face red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, sure, Ed, you just suck," Winry piped up from behind him, giggling wildly when she got a glare in her direction. Winry was all of their friend, but she was Phoebe's best friend especially. She was so fun to play with when Edward wouldn't let her play with him.

The short blond boy grumbled. "Shut up, Winry." Despite this, the two girls laughed. As they did, Alphonse, who had been sitting under the nearest tree, laughed as well. He usually wasn't allowed to join in games with the older kids out of fear of him getting hurt, but he never seemed to mind. He liked to watch them. He wasn't as social. It was more fun for him to watch his brother and sister have fun.

The girls' laughter must have been contagious for moments after they started laughing, Ed's pout faded and his laugh joined theirs. "Fine. Maybe I suck a little," he acquiesced, laughing more when Phoebe poked his sides.

More laughter filled the air, almost as bright as the sun that shone above them. It was the pure sound of children having fun. A perfect accompaniment to a beautiful day. Things felt like they could only get better.

However, fate had other plans.

"Kids?" Came Trisha's voice, calling to them from the front door of their house. Phoebe immediately looked toward her and she could see that her mother looked rough. And sad. Something was wrong, Phoebe realized. "Can you come inside, please?" She asked them before she looked to Winry. "Go on home, Winry, sweetie. Your granny is expecting you." She added, and the little neighbor girl nodded before she scurried off, leaving the three siblings to head back inside. As they did, Alphonse held Phoebe's hand, letting her help him there.

Upon entering their living room, the three children were greeted by the sight of their father with a hat on and two suitcases by his side. The air was thick and it felt almost hard to breathe. "Your father has a very important business trip," Trisha spoke up, her voice shaky. She was clearly trying not to cry. Like her heart wasn't breaking. Phoebe had a bad feeling about it all. Her perfect day was becoming less and less perfect.

Frankly, Phoebe was shell shocked. She hadn't seen this coming. She couldn't even speak. Edward was the opposite. He immediately protested. "What? Why? What's so important?" He sounded angry and confused. He couldn't understand. Trisha sniffled, her hand covering her mouth as she looked away.

Edward's question was never answered. Instead, Hohenheim headed over to his children and gave them each a pat on the head. "I'll be back soon," He promised grimly. "No matter what, never forget that I love all of you. So much." His voice was pained. By the time he got around to Phoebe, her eyes were filled with tears. "Daddy, please don't go," she begged, her small voice trembling. That bad feeling was only growing more intense. It spread around the room like a sticky sap, slow and suffocating. She felt as if her dad left, he'd never come back.

Hohenheim chuckled, the sound labored, as if he were holding back his own sadness. He didn't hide it too well, though. His own eyes were wet. "I have to," he responded, the answer causing a sob to fall from Phoebe's lips. "But what if you don't come back?"

The man paused, lips pursing momentarily. "I will always come back to you, my little sunshine." A vague promise. But it was enough to lift Phoebe's spirits slightly. To raise her hopes. To make her believe him.

With a heavy heart, she watched as he stood up, grabbed his suitcases, and left without another word or glance at the family he was leaving behind.

* * *

He never did come back. In his absence, the three grew older. Soon, three years had passed since he left their lives. Phoebe was now ten, Ed was eight, and Al was six. As they got older and the longer their father was absent, the more they forgot about him. And the more they forgot about him, the more they clung to the last thing they had of him. Alchemy.

When their mother wasn't looking, all three of them would be studying, their noses deep in books that Phoebe would sneak out of their father's old office. They were quick studies, several chapters deep into the basic alchemy book. It certainly helped that they all studied together.

"Let's try this one!" Phoebe chimed eagerly, small fingers tapping at a particular transmutation circle design in the book. It was a simple enough transmutation that was meant to make a doll. "We could show it to Winry!"

Her excitement spread quickly, like wildfire. Both Edward and Alphonse were on board without much persuasion. Once they got permission from their mother, they ran to Winry's place. As usual, Winry was outside in the yard, playing with a few of her own dolls. "Hey, Winry!" Phoebe called loudly.

"Ed! Peebs!" Winry exclaimed, dropping her dolls so she could head over and hug them. After hugging them, she smiled at Alphonse, who waved shyly. "And Al. You guys here play with me?" She seemed excited by the prospect, bright blue eyes shimmering in the sun.

"Play? No, we wanna show ya something!" Edward piped up excitedly. "It'll be **really** cool. Just watch!"

The four then moved to a more open area in the yard. No grass, plenty of space to transmute. The perfect place to do some alchemy. So the three siblings began gathering the ingredients listed in the book. After that, they all turned to each other and grinned. "Watch this!" Ed exclaimed. With a shared look, the three dropped to their knees, their palms on the drawn circle.

As soon as they touched ground, the white chalk marks began to glow and from their bowl of ingredients, something began to form. The process, however, wasn't pretty. At the sight of the dirt moving around, molding and morphing into something strange, Winry screamed.

The reaction startled Phoebe, who immediately pulled her hands back. Eyes wide, she watched their friend run up to her house, leaving them there by themselves, a new, shiny doll laying on their transmutation circle.

The three siblings were so startled that they lingered there for a moment before they ran off, terrified of what would happen to them if they stayed. Once they were home, they hid in their backyard until their mother wandered back there. Hours later. By then, the three were terrified of what was going to happen.

But they didn't get the sort of reaction they'd expected. Instead of scolding them, Trisha gave them a soft smile and invited them to sit next to her on their little outdoor bench. Soon they were all huddled together.

"So, I heard you three performed some alchemy for Winry today," she mentioned casually as Alphonse and Phoebe cuddled into her side. Edward was by Phoebe's side, holding her hand. She could feel him shaking, so she squeezed his hand. "We did. It was my idea," Phoebe spoke up immediately, ever the protective older sister. "Was it?" Trisha breathed, giving her a soft smile before she hugged them all closer. "I'm so proud of you."

"You- you're not mad?" Phoebe asked, lashes fluttering as she looked up in disbelief. "Mad? How could I be mad? I have three talented kids!" Trisha gushed lovingly, leaning down to kiss Phoebe's head. Then Alphonse's and Edward's. "In fact, I think we should finally unlock your dad's office. I know you've been itching to get in there and read." She added, flashing a knowing look at Phoebe.

Immediately, the three children grinned and began talking all at once. They were all excited and ready to go already. They even popped out of their famiilal embrace and began clamoring inside. Trisha watched them run, chuckling to herself, all while secretly hoping that they remained this way forever. Her little alchemists.

The three Elric siblings threw themselves into studying anything and everything in their father's office. Everything from basic alchemy to theories on something called human transmutation. That was forbidden, so they only glanced over the text. It wasn't something they needed anyway.

It was from these texts that they learned their gospel; _Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost._ The rule of equivalent exchange. It was something they followed closely, recited often. It was their truth. Their faith.

At least, it was until their faith would be tested.

* * *

"C'mon Ed, last one there's a rotten egg!" The now thirteen year old Phoebe shouted as she broke out into a sprint toward their family home. Not a long run, but it was still enough to make a good race. "No fair!" Edward, now ten years old, yelled in return as he stumbled after her. And last, but not least, Alphonse followed after. The three of them were as inseparable as ever.

They were just headed back from the Rockbell's; the only other place that the three really spent their time. Winry had also become a big part of their little family web. Especially when they got the news of her parents passing on. The siblings didn't know much about what had happened, but they made sure to be there for her and include her. Since she'd become more comfortable and even a little fascinated with their alchemy, having her around made sense. She was their best friend. Phoebe's specifically.

After a busy day of playing around with Winry, the three were more than happy to be heading home to their mom. Especially Phoebe. There was just something about coming home to her mom and getting a big hug that made her sprint faster. She was the first home, Ed and Al not too far behind.

Panting from the sprint, Phoebe swung their front door open. "Mom, we're home!" She yelled happily, feet carrying her inside. Almost immediately, she noticed how quiet things were. Too quiet. Suddenly, the high from her happy mood dissipated. "Mom?" She called again, quickly padding further into their house, looking for any signs of Trisha. It was odd to not hear her calling back to her. She always did. She was always there when they got home. Always.

A few steps later, she was greeted by the sight of Trisha on the kitchen floor, surrounded by a cascade of apples. A gasp fell from Phoebe's lips before she collapsed to her knees beside her mom. "Mom? Mom! Wake up!"

That was when the two brothers entered the scene. Two pairs of eyes widened. Phoebe's heart was racing, her eyes dampening. She didn't know what to do. Breathing labored, she looked up to her brothers with desperate eyes. "Go get Granny," was her request. When her brothers hesitated, it turned into a demand. That got Ed to straighten up and sprint out of the house, leaving Alphonse there, sniffling. Slowly, he joined Phoebe and knelt by her side.

"Is mom gonna be okay?"

"I.. Don't know, Al."

It seemed like an eternity before Edward returned with Pinako and the local doctor. Then the children were all rushed away as Trisha was moved to her bedroom. "Just a fainting spell," the doctor had told them to reassure them. They were kids, after all. But from the grave look on Pinako's face, Phoebe knew that there was more.

Hours later, their mom awoke. Once she was lucid, the three were allowed to go and see her. As soon as Phoebe entered the room, she grasped how serious the situation was. Trisha looked abnormally pale and when Phoebe looked closely at the area around the neckline of her blouse, she could see little red speckles. A rash*. All clues pointed to Trisha being sick. Very sick. A pit rested in Phoebe's stomach.

Despite how rough she looked, Trisha smiled all the same. "There they are. My beautiful kids." She spoke up, sounding almost dazed. Phoebe followed her gaze and realized that she wasn't exactly looking at them. But she seemed to be really trying to. Phoebe bit her lip.

"Mom," Al exclaimed, heading over to her side to hug her. Ed followed suit. Meanwhile, Phoebe hesitated, but she soon joined them. Trisha enveloped them in her embrace. That was when Pinako and the doctor left them alone. Their close knit little family.

"Are you gonna be okay, Mom?" Edward asked after a few moments of this. Them being close to each other. That was when Trisha's smile wavered. "I'm gonna do my best, sweetheart," she promised, kissing each of their heads. "For now, you three have to stay strong for me. Keep those heads of yours up. And your hopes high. Can you do that for me?"

"Course we can, Mom. You focus on getting better." Phoebe spoke up for the three of them, golden eyes full of determination. Trisha's gaze was soft, still as loving as could be. "That's my strong girl." Said Trisha, her arms hugging her daughter tightly. They did the same for her two boys. "Now, you there are going to go and stay with Pinako until I get better, okay? Be good for her."

"No promises. 'Specially if she tries to make me drink milk." Edward blanched, making an exaggerated facial expression. Their mother laughed, the sound refreshing. "Try and be good anyway." She laughed, ruffling Ed's hair. Her smile grew when her older son pouted visibly. "Okay," Ed agreed reluctantly, wiggling away from the hand in his hair.

"I'll keep him in line. Promise." Phoebe chimed up, only to receive a hug from her mom and a glare from Edward. "Of course you will." Was the last thing Trisha got to say before the door opened to reveal Pinako and the doctor yet again.

"Come on, kids. Time to let your mother rest for a bit." Pinako spoke up kindly. Phoebe got up first, giving her mom one last look before he headed over. Edward and Alphonse did the same, though Alphonse lingered a bit longer.

"Bye mom," said the youngest, his small hand waving. "Bye, kids. See you soon." With that said, the three left with Pinako while the doctor stayed with Trisha a bit longer. As they walked away, Phoebe did her best to so as her mother said. Keep her head up and her hopes high. Were her hopes ever so high.

* * *

Their hopes were so high only to fall right back down when they got the news that Trisha was bedridden. When they got the news, Pinako sat them down and soberly told them that their mother wasn't going to make it. The sickness had spread too far. "Doc says that she only has a few days to live," She told them.

Phoebe had taken the news with a graceful sort of silence. Ed took it with rage. He smashed things, screamed. It was terrifying to watch. Alphonse seemed to still be in denial. Their mom would recover and they'd all be back living in their house in no time, he seemed to think. It was impossibly wishful thinking. But Phoebe was old enough to understand that there was no recovering from this. She'd heard tales of a few others further in Resembool getting sick like this. There had been no saving them.

It wasn't a matter of if it would happen. It was when it would happen.

Trisha Elric passed on a sunny July day. When Phoebe got the news, she quietly left the room, leaving her two brothers with Pinako. She was quiet the entire time she walked, padding to a tree, several meters away from the house. It was there that she collapsed to her knees and cried. And she cried, and cried, and cried.

How could this happen? How could the universe just take away their mother like this? She was one of the sweetest, most wonderful people on the planet. If anyone deserved a long and happy life, it was her. Phoebe just couldn't understand.

After what felt like an eternity of her crying out there alone, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Breath stuttering, she looked up, face streaked and wet with tears. It was Winry. "It's okay to cry," the other blonde girl reassured her softly. "You don't have to be alone. I know I wouldn't wanna be."

That was what got the tears flowing again. Phoebe clung to her best friend, crying on her shoulder. "I'm here," Winry promised, holding Phoebe tight as she cried. And after a while, Winry began crying softly as well. She couldn't pinpoint why. She just felt an overwhelming amount of _grief_. Perhaps she was really sympathizing with Phoebe.

Either way, crying or not, she was there. Like a true friend, she stayed there by Phoebe's side, until she wanted to go inside. Even after. There was no way that she was abandoning her now. Not when she needed a friend the most. Ed and Al too. She would stand by them as long as they needed her.

* * *

Trisha's funeral was a few days later. It was still had for Phoebe to process the fact that their mother was gone. That she wasn't waiting for them back at their house. That she wasn't going to be making them dinner or her famous apple pie ever again. That she wouldn't kiss them goodnight again. She'd never be able to hug them as they got home again.

As the local pastor talked on and on about their mother, she couldn't help but think about every little thing that she missed about her mother. Unbeknownst to herself, tears ran down her face. Just as they did on both of her brother's. And the more she thought and thought about Trisha, the more tears that fell. Eventually, she couldn't hold herself together. She couldn't be strong like she'd promised.

As she broke, so did that promise.

A sob fell from her lips. First one, then another.

Then a sorrowful scream ripped violently from her throat. She couldn't contain her grief. It projected off of her in what could only be described as a powerful supernova. Suddenly, almost like clockwork, more screams came from other funeral attendees. First Ed and Al, then Winry and Pinako. Soon the entire funeral party was letting out heart wrenching screams and sobs. The sounds of sorrow and pain amalgamated together, meshing and becoming one mournful sound.

It was like everyone had been surrounded in a blanket of choking grief and couldn't contain themselves. It was a phenomenon that none of them could explain. Nor did they care to ask about it. It wasn't the time or place. It was a time to grieve and remember Trisha Elric.

Everyone left the funeral with wet eyes and heavy hearts. No one talked. They all just left. Soon, only Pinako, Winry, and the three siblings were left there. Still, the air was silent. It remained so until Pinako spoke up. "I'll be back at the house making dinner kids. Try to be back before dark." She spoke so softly and tenderly, so unlike she usually did. Her voice sounded rough and raw from the screaming.

Unable to bring herself to speak, Phoebe nodded softly, briefly showing her acknowledgment before her gaze shifted back to Trisha's grave. She and her brothers were all knelt beside it, as if they were still trying to cling to their mother. With a final glance at them, Pinako exhaled softly before she turned and began padding off toward her home. None of the kids looked back toward her.

"I can't believe she's gone," Edward mumbled out loud, breaking the silence. His voice sounded hollow. Emotionless. But as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he clenched his fists and the anger came back in typical Ed-fashion. "It's not fair! Why her?!"

There was no answer to his question. Not from the three beside him and most certainly not from the universe. But Winry did try to comfort him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Granny says that things always happen for a reason-" She tried to say, but before she could finish her thought, Edward shoved her hand away.

"There isn't some divine, mysterious reason for this, Winry!" Ed exploded, golden eyes ablaze with rage. Winry flinched visibly, body leaning away from his and more toward Phoebe's. "Mom's dear! Gone! She isn't coming back, just like your mom and dad! She's gone because she got sick! She's gone because the world sucks, Winry! Your parents are gone because the world _sucks!_" All of his rage came out at once, completely misdirected.

Winry sniffled, her eyes damp with tears. "I was just trying to help," she spoke up, voice wavering.

"Well maybe you should just leave us alone! We don't need you! We need our mom!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Winry shot to her feet, tears streaming down her face. "Fine! See if I try to make you feel better again!" Before anyone could try and stop her, she ran away as fast as her feet could carry her.

That left the three siblings alone. "You're such an idiot," Phoebe mumbled after a few minutes or tense silence. By then, Ed's rage was simmering, dying down like embers in the rain. "She was trying to help."

"Well, she wasn't helping. Saying that it happened for a reason isn't gonna bring mom back."

"That's just it, Ed. Nothing _can_ bring Mom back." Phoebe pointed out calmly, eyes rimmed red from her earlier crying. "She's gone forever."

The thoughtful look that suddenly crossed Ed's face made Phoebe's stomach turn. "But what if we could?" Ed asked, their eyes meeting. Almost immediately, she knew what he was talking about. "Ed, no." She breathed almost immediately. "Human transmutation is forbidden. They usually make things forbidden for a reason-"

"Not always. Come on, Peebs. Between the three of us, we could make it work."

"Ed, we're nowhere experienced enough as alchemists to even begin thinking about human transmutation."

"So we find a teacher." Ed interjected, now pushing himself to his feet. "I just know we can do this if we put our minds to it. We already have all of dad's notes on it." This was met with silence from Phoebe. She had a really bad feeling that she couldn't shake, but Ed seemed determined.

"Peebs. We gotta try. If there's any chance to get mom back, we gotta take it. For her."

That was what pulled a sigh from Phoebe's lips. "Alright," she agreed reluctantly. "For Mom."

"For Mom," Came Al's voice from beside them. Looking over at him, Phoebe saw a new kind of determination shining in his eyes. Something that gave her hope. She looked over, seeing the same look in Ed's eyes. A fire was reignited in the both of them. It pushed Phoebe's hopes high again. They could do this. They could. They had to.

They just had to find a teacher first.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

**-I rearranged when Winry's parents died to fit the narrative of the fic. This will happen a lot during this fic. If you are touchy about things happening exactly as the Brotherhood timeline says, I would click off of this fic. **

**-**Skip this if you don't want spoilers****

**.**

**.**

**The screaming at the funeral is a result of Phoebe's powers. Not an intentional one; an accidental manipulation of emotion caused by intense feelings. In Phoebe's case, her grief was so powerful that it caused others around her to feel it and mimic her actions. **

***After recently searching google about Trisha's death, I found an observation that someone made on Quora (just search quora **** How-did-Edward-Elrics-mom-die****). They made great points about Trisha possibly dying of Epidemic Typhus. So that's what I used in this fic, hence the small detail of the rash. **


End file.
